This invention relates generally to increasing the size of metallic, hollow golf club heads (woods) without increasing head weight. More particularly, it concerns the distribution of ball impact waves from the head front wall in such manner as to resist deflection of that front wall and to absorb such shock waves on top, bottom, and rear walls.
Large, very thin-walled, metal golf club heads present the problems of cracking and buckling of metal walls, and excessive front wall deflection, during ball impact. There is need to alter the manner in which shock or stress waves are distributed within metal wood walls, as by providing a mechanism which guides, interrupts, spreads, or otherwise alters the shock waves which emanate from the face at impact, but while maintaining optimum wall thicknesses.
There is also need to strengthen the thinned bottom walls, or sole plates, of such golf club heads, as well as to reduce drag forces at such bottom walls during stroking.